


seungriseyo

by blurabbit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, CEO hyungs, CEO seungri, M/M, also yunho, because apparently it's therapeutic, who also posts r18 pictures of himself on twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurabbit/pseuds/blurabbit
Summary: seungriseyo has updated their account.in which seungri posts more than slightly racey photos of himself on the internet as a form of stress relief, and the hyungs are his avid fans.[on hiatus.]sorry guys, there's been a lot of stuff happening lately:'(





	1. you have one new notification

**Author's Note:**

> you all have @OMGTHEFEEL to blame for this because she sent us a pic of seungri's small hands. and a i have a kink the size of the planet for hands so here we goooo

_yunho2154 sent you a friend request._

Seunghyun dismisses the notification without a thought, swiping his thumb across his phone screen to demolish a row of brightly-coloured candies. It’s harder than most people think to maintain an expression of attentiveness and interest of your surroundings while you’re anything but, but now he’s more or less become a pro at getting away with playing Candy Crush during the company’s executive meetings. 

The fact that he’s CEO of the company probably helps, too.

_yunho2154 sent you a friend request._

_yunho2154 sent you a friend request._

_yunho2154 sent you a friend request._

Dismissing the notifications again, he exclaims quietly in dismay as the actions causes him to swipe the wrong row of candies, resulting in a cheerful _Game Over!_ screen. Grumbling softly, he exits the game to pull up his Twitter messages.

[4:45 PM]  
ME: why do you keep friend requesting my other account=-=

YUNHO-HYUNG: seunghyun-ahhhhh[Sob][Sob] i need more friendsssss[Sob][Sob][Sob][Sob]

ME: hyung you have 5 million followers 

YUNHO-HYUNG: that's on my porn account=3=

[YUNHO-HYUNG is typing…]

He doesn’t get to see Yunho’s next text because the conversation-slash-argument devolves into yet another thinly-veiled shouting match, and he decides to intervene before the whole thing turns into a full-out brawl. Clearing his throat, he gives a charming smile when he gets everyone’s attention, and makes a note to have a complete overhaul of this board once the year is up - clearly the previous CEO screwed up when choosing these people before he relinquished his position to Seunghyun. 

"Alright everyone, let’s just all take a deep breath and sit down. I’m sure there’s nothing that we can’t talk our way through." He raises his eyebrow in an _isn’t that right?_ expression, and keeps it that way in the few moments it takes for the board members to settle themselves down. Inclining his head in acknowledgement, he faces a man with thinning hair and a mottled-green suit, one of the most vocal - annoying - members of the board. "Kim Jungho-ssi, I deeply appreciate your concern for the company’s well-being. As you can see in these charts, our stocks are doing just fine - as usual, we’re one of the top five companies in the entertainment industry."

He turns to an older woman wearing too much lipstick and gold jewelry. He vaguely wonders if she knows her beloved Chanel pearl necklace is a cheap knockoff of the actual thing. "Min Eunjung-ssi, I truly admire your attention to detail, and I am pleased to say that we pride ourselves on our efficiency in all aspects, including our budgeting. Our numbers have soared ever since we altered our financial strategies four years ago."

Next is a middle-aged man with thick-rimmed glasses whose name he always has trouble remembering. "Park Joonyoung-ssi, thank you for your legitimate concerns regarding our budgeting, I myself had those very same concerns." No, he hadn’t. "As you can see in these documents, the company has been reporting higher profits under our recent budgeting plan, and I think it’s safe to say it’s been working rather well so far. Now if there are no more questions, I believe this meeting has come to a close." Ignoring the other directors who clearly have much more to say - and thus avoiding any potential headaches -, he goes around shaking their hands and thanking them for their time before promptly ushering them out of the conference room.

He waits until the last person disappears around the corner before he lets out a sigh, dragging a hand over his face. 

The glass door swings open.

"Bad day?" As usual, Jisoo looks stunning even in a simple suit and light makeup. Her sensible heels clack softly on the tiled floor as she walks towards him, holding out a Starbucks cup. Seunghyun takes it gratefully.

"Where would I be without you, Jisoo-ah," he moans, and his secretary pats him on the back. The comforting action is negated by her giggles at his _suffering,_ but he graciously decides to ignore it in favour of inhaling his caramel frappuccino. 

"Those people are something else though," she comments almost admiringly, "it’s amazing how little about business people in such high positions can know."

"I don’t know, the previous CEO picked them," Seunghyun grumbles, still fixated on his beverage. "I’m just lucky the end of the year is coming so I can hurry up and replace them." He doesn’t think he’d said anything too funny, but Jisoo positively cackles at his statement. Giving him a final pat, she adjusts her already pristine outfit. 

"I’ve got to go," she answers his inquiring gaze, "your meeting with Kwon Jiyong and co. won’t schedule itself, you know." She raises an immaculate eyebrow at his expression. "Did you forget again? You have a lunch meeting with them at 12 to discuss your new academy." Giggling at the exaggerated groan he makes, she turns and leaves.

"And don't offer to buy them strawberry cake!" She calls over her shoulder.

" _That was one time,_" Seunghyun protests, but she's already gone. "I’m perfectly friendly!" Huffing out an exasperated breath, he fishes his phone from his pocket and takes a seat at the empty conference table - his schedule is clear for the next half hour so he might as well take this time to relax a little. A quick glance at his lock screen informs him of a few missed texts.

[4:48 PM]  
YUNHO-HYUNG: anyway speaking of porn

YUNHO-HYUNG: when are u going to update??:3333

YUNHO-HYUNG: ur last post was like a month ago ouo

YUNHO-HYUNG: ur adoring fans are waiting!![Sparkle][Sparkle][Sparkle]

[4:50 PM]  
YUNHO-HYUNG: seungri-ah?

YUNHO-HYUNG: seungri-ahhhh

YUNHO-HYUNG: r u ignoring ur hyung

YUNHO-HYUNG: such disrespect

YUNHO-HYUNG: seungri-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[4:55 PM]  
YUNHO-HYUNG: seungggggggg

YUNHO-HYUNG: ruuuuuuuu

YUNHO-HYUNG: *riiiiiiii

YUNHO-HYUNG: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Seunghyun stifles a laugh behind his hand. For someone famous on Twitter for being cold and distant, Yunho is amazingly, well...not. He must be quite the character face-to-face, he muses, and chuckles at the thought. But Yunho is right - he hasn't updated his account in quite a while. It's mostly because he's been so busy lately, what with the construction of his new dance academy and his constant business meetings, so he's lucky if he gets 5 hours of sleep a day. Amongst everything, he hasn't found the time to really take care of himself. 

His academy's construction is about to be finalized though, so he has hopefully less work this month. Maybe he could squeeze in some time tonight...?

[5:07 PM]  
ME: sorry hyung i was in a meeting

ME: yeah i've been a bit busy;-;;; i was thinking sometime tonight?

ME: if not tonight then later this week

YUNHO-HYUNG: ahhh seungri-ahhhh

YUNHO-HYUNG: take care of urself!!

YUNHO-HYUNG: don't work too hard and treat ur body once in awhile

YUNHO-HYUNG: wink wink

Seunghyun snorts, shaking his head. "This hyung is seriously so weird."

ME: okok hyung

ME: expect an update tonight:DD

YUNHO-HYUNG: !!!

YUNHO-HYUNG: ✪ω✪


	2. ivory and victory

It turns out that his schedule is not as free as he hoped it was, and continuous hours of signing documents and puzzling through legalese has Seunghyun worn out by the time he gets home. Not even bothering to flick on the lights, he stumbles to his bedroom and flops face-down onto the duvet.

Ah, nothing better than a soft bed at the end of the day.

Just as he’s prepared to fall asleep right there and then, expensive suit be damned, his arm hits something at the foot of the bed. He props himself up on his elbows at the sound of paper crinkling. Ah, he’d almost forgotten.

Carefully, almost gingerly, he unwraps the package, startling slightly when his fingers brush against silky material. His eyes widen when he brings out the contents of the package, staring disbelievingly.

"Oh wow..." He murmurs, unconsciously rubbing his fingers on the smooth silk of the stockings in his hands. "Wow, this is _really_ good material." Wasting no time in slipping it on, unsurprised at the perfect fit - Yunho has his ways -, he walks into the bathroom.

A glance at himself in the mirror confirms his suspicions on the quality of the stockings. They are gorgeous: creamy, garter thigh-highs with a hint of white lace where the suspenders meet, and he marvels at the flawless blending of the seams into the fabric. And because garter stockings aren't complete without lingerie, he reaches into the package again to bring out a pair of ivory underwear. Like the stockings, the sheer fabric is a whisper of silk on his skin, and once again he admires Yunho's eye for colours and textures. This isn't the first time he's sent Seunghyun things to wear, and as usual his choices fit Seunghyun's preferences to a tee. The completed ensemble of ivory panties - and they really are panties, Jesus, complete with white ribbons on the sides and everything - and cream stockings contrast nicely with his darker skin tone, the faint glow of the ivory complementing the pale cream in an image that looks nigh-picturesque.

Humming softly, Seunghyun walks back into his bedroom and readies his camera. It's relatively old, a Kodak he'd bought around two years ago, but it works well for him. Today is no exception: the frames click satisfactorily like a charm, and Seunghyun smiles as he arranges a pose on the bed.

_Click. Click. Click._

He'd originally done this out of curiosity, an impulse action in an effort to take some time away from the hustle and bustle of his everyday life. But he'd surprisingly enjoyed baring his body to the camera, liked the blend of relinquishing control and regaining it through the click of the frames and the soft fabric on his skin; the pseudo-subspace it allows him to slip into that blocks out all the noise in his head. In front of the camera he doesn't have to be Lee Seunghyun, the bastard-child CEO who had to claw his way to the top - he can be Seungri, just Seungri, who likes pretty things and wants to feel loved. 

The camera goes off for the final time, and Seunghyun swings his legs over the side of the bed to pluck it off its stand. _Ooh,_ he flips through the photos, _these are some pretty good ones._

He chooses a few that he likes. The first is a focus of his lower torso, his thumbs threading through the suspenders of the stockings and highlighting the panties and the lean planes of his stomach. Another is a shot of him sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed, his white walls serving as a backdrop. One of his feet are playfully nudging at his carpet, the faint translucence of the stockings emphasizing the slimness of his legs. The third involves a frontal view of his previous position of propping himself up on his elbows, except this time his legs are spread wide apart, the action bordering on indecent. The silver ring around his neck shines softly in the evening light, and a faint shadow of his right hand can be seen skirting around the edges of the panties - just barely touching his cock. He chooses a few more he’s satisfied with, each one with him in a different position, before he heads over to Twitter and posts them.

[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]

 _seungriseyo_ : taking refuge in something comforting. @yu_know

[467 comments] [206 retweets] [418 likes]

 _yu_know_ : looking good.

 _cinnamoncoffeebean_ : why are you so gorgeous omg[Sob][Sob][Sob][Sob][Sob]

 _Blu_eyes_ : you updated!!!!!!!!!!! 

_u &爱_: u look beautiful in these stockings[Heart_Eyes][Heart_Eyes][Heart_Eyes]

 _hyorinsaranghae_ : Seungri-ah why do you never let us see your face;-;

 _peaceminusone_ : you look like victory.

 _7SakuraPetals_ : asfdbjksanc this is perfection in its highest form

[More comments]

Seunghyun blinks. _You look like victory._ His username, Seungri, does mean "victory" in English, but he had picked that name on a whim. _Victory..._ What does victory even look like? But it's usually a positive thing, so he takes it as a compliment.

Either way, no matter how many posts he makes, Seunghyun will always be surprised at the sheer number of people who like what he does. When he’d first started doing this he hadn’t even expected a single like, let alone the tens of thousands of them he gets with each post, and even now it’s completely mind-blowing for him. It's amazing, being showered with so many compliments and praise for something he’d been so unsure about, and he can't help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Just then, his phone buzzes.

[REMINDER]  
Meeting w/ kjy, csh, dyb, kds tmr 12

"Hm..." Seunghyun murmurs, dismissing the notification.

He has absolutely no idea what the meeting will actually be about. His first and most recent meeting with the CEOs of the other top four entertainment companies in Korea had been establishing basic boundaries, “you don’t take my things and I don’t take yours,” and that had been a bit of a minor disaster. He doesn’t think his dance academy is violating the boundaries they’d agreed on, so he can’t really think of a reason why Kwon Jiyong, Choi Seunghyun, Dong Yongbae, and Kang Daesung simultaneously requested a meeting with him.

 _Whatever,_ he yawns, settling into bed. _I’ll deal with it if it comes to that._

Then he flicks off the lights and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty clothes are so nice but i can never wear them, so i'm living vicariously through seungri. also am i the only one who thinks seungri would look so good in stockings?? i watched bigbang's coffee prince parody where seungri dressed as a ballerina and his legs were so slim in the ballerina tights?????? how incredibly rude no man should have such pretty legs

**Author's Note:**

> the actual stuff will come in the second chapter i promise;)
> 
> as usual, come join the chat! we can freak out about seungri together:D
> 
> https://discord.gg/TxzFFBa


End file.
